


Cloud of Unknowing

by Corniola



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corniola/pseuds/Corniola
Summary: A questa storia non può appartenere: ogni rivelazione è una forzatura.[Rey POV, Kylo Ren/Rey]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cloud of Unknowing

Every page is an echo of Gregory the Great’s well-known phrase,  
“Love itself is a kind of knowing.  
Anonymous, The Cloud of Unknowing

***

Questa storia non le appartiene. Non può far parte dei suoi protagonisti, e anche se la relegassero al ruolo di comparsa sarebbe sbagliato. Le sue orecchie non capiscono queste voci del passato, perché non è figlia di quel tempo. Ha provato a tirarsene fuori, a nascondersi in capitoli più adatti a lei, frasi in cui la sua esistenza sghemba sarebbe riuscita ad adattarsi meglio. Il suo unico pregio? La sopravvivenza negli ambienti più inospitali. Ma a questa storia è impossibile adattarsi, e per quanto sfugga alla sua sintassi, ci sono troppi personaggi che la inchiodano alla trama. Un racconto non è mai stato tanto lontano e crudele.

A questa storia non può appartenere: ogni rivelazione è una forzatura. Anche l’indipendenza delle sue scelte è una finzione. Con ogni sforzo cerca di scegliere per lei sola, con ogni pensiero cerca di tornare a quel deserto di nulla da cui è venuta, ma lo scrittore - questa divinità vaga a cui non importa nulla dei suoi figli -, scombina i finali, volta la pagina, vanifica ogni sforzo e la riporta esattamente nel punto da cui ha cercato di andarsene. Questa è una storia volta a un finale, e quella conclusione ha smesso di essere un presentimento molto tempo fa.

In questa storia lui è la trappola più grande, il tranello perfetto del demiurgo. Ogni volta che le tende la mano, lei sa di trovarsi a un incrocio. Da un lato la storia di sempre ( _sabbia, dune infinite, le onde del vento nella luce dorata, il completo anonimato_ ), dall’altro un racconto di giorni nuovi, che della novità ha tutta la profonda incomprensione, l’impossibilità totale di previsione. Vorrebbe prendere la sua mano ( _Ben, la mano di Ben_ ) ma significherebbe smettere di resistere. La sua volontà è l’ultima cosa che le è rimasta, l’unica cosa che può opporre a decisioni che non capisce. Chi l’ha voluta in questa storia? Chi ha intrecciato il suo destino a quello dell’uomo che le sta di fronte, che popola sogni e solitudini? Quando smette di opporsi lo sente dietro i suoi occhi, i loro profili combaciano, sente le sue labbra dentro la sua bocca e il calore furioso del suo corpo aggredire il freddo che sente. Quando lo sente dentro, smette di tremare, smette di combattere. Pensava che la via dei Sith fosse fatta di furore selvaggio, ma quello che sente è solo un bilanciamento perfetto, come il suono di qualcosa che dopo secoli combacia senza esitazioni.

In questa storia, lei è un errore di calcolo. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto eliminarla subito, ma ha deciso di tenercela dentro e rischiare su un’orfana da niente. O forse serve solo come ripetizione, come eco di qualcosa già successo, che deve essere riverberato all’infinito. In entrambi i casi ha fatto di tutto per correggere il suo ruolo, ma non c’è gesto che sia bastato. E alla fine di tutto è di nuovo nel capitolo finale, protagonista senza volerlo, mentre accompagna la sua caduta senza poter fare altro, impotente e spettatrice. In questa storia non ha potuto decidere niente: ha subito tutto. E ora che allo scrittore non serve più, nel deserto che è riuscita a strappare per sé ( _un deserto non suo, fatto di nomi non suoi, una storia non sua_ ), le fa compagnia la domanda più grande. Se avesse preso la sua mano ( _Ben, la mano di Ben_ ), quella storia sarebbe stata (finalmente) la sua?

**Author's Note:**

> A volte le storie sbagliate hanno un senso. Dopo più di dieci anni ho trovato un nuovo pairing.  
> Artemisia


End file.
